


The Nine Tails Curse

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Under the Red Maple [3]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt, Loneliness, Pain, hidden leaf village populace is a bunch of dicks, naruto's pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little something that I'm going to try to write from Naruto's point of view. I've not written in first person prospective in a very long time so please forgive me if I get something wrong. I've only just watched where he meets his parents when he's learning how to control the Nine Tails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nine Tails Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto's PoV

**"I don't understand."**

**"Hey! I'm Naruto! Would you like to play with me?"**

**"Hey! Where are you going?! Why did you call me that?!"**

Sits on the ground, rubbing his fist into eyes that refuse to stop crying. 

**"I don't understand. Am I bad?"**

( Sobbing fades into white ) 

I sit cross legged on the bed, head lowered and I can't believe that I'm actually opening up this part of my soul to someone; but I trust him. I trust him more then I've trusted another living soul on this planet. Not because he's like me, or rather that he was like me; or even for the fact that he understands more than probably anyone on the planet, but because it's Gaara. Gaara doesn't know my story, but he's about to. I exhale a shaky breathe but I can feel his hand, soft and silky; he doesn't have on his armor as it rests on top of mine. Okay, I can do this. 

****

**I remember her voice. I remember being warm and then really cold and then... her voice.**

**As a child, I was never quite sure as to why everyone hated me. I remember being small and trying to get other kids to play with me but it never worked out in my favor. They would just point their fingers at me and tease me. I wanted to know why? Why this was happening to me but I could never get a straight answer out of anyone. There were times that I seriously wondered what was wrong with me. I mean... it had to be me right. What else could it have been?**

**I can recall when I got tired of crying. Tired of being teased and made fun of and I just started to do the one thing that I knew I always wanted to be, a ninja. And from that moment on, everything that I remember doing anything for attention, even if it was negative. People where paying attention to me. They where remembering my name. They didn't see the boy they somehow feared anymore but a prankster, a trouble maker and they started to look at me differently because of it. I guess it was better then the pointing and the stares that I got from before. Anything was better then that.**

I could see him, see him throw the thick blonde lashes that covered my eyes as they remained half closed. I was afraid to look into Gaara's eyes, afraid that I would see nothing but pity but when I got the nerve... my needing nerve right? When I got the nerve, I saw understanding, there was no pity in those verify teal hues that honestly, I could get lost in if someone would let me. If I would let myself.

. . . 

**It feels...  
** **It hurts...  
** **My skin is burning!!  
** **I feel like I'm being ripped apart from the inside out. I look down at my arm but it isn't my arm. Wha... what's going on here?  
**Someone... please... someone help me.** **


End file.
